


forever in your footsteps

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, hinted incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post mountain pass and storm giants, Fili is shaken up by the thought of ever loosing Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever in your footsteps

Fili refuses to let go. In the seclusion of the small cave, with all the Dwarves piled into it, most already sleeping Fili sat beside his brother, his arms wrapped secure around the other. Kili had assured him numerous times he had sustained no injuries on the mountain pass but the fear Fili had felt as he screamed, Kili's fingers just beyond reach would have a long term affect on him.

He buried his face in Kili's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of his brother.

"I would've been lost," he murmured more to himself than anyone else. "Trapped within a darkness that no light would be able to penetrate."

He didn't have to say why. The two were practically joined at the hip, Fili just older than Kili and far closer than perhaps any of the other Dwarves in the company. If Kili had... died. Fili shuddered at the thought, a sick feeling making his stomach churn. 

"I could not live without you, Kili," Fili admitted sadly, his eyes fluttering closed as he held back tears that didn't need yet fall. Kili squeezed him, two arms embracing him back.

"Well, I'm not dead yet am I?" Kili asked, a small worried smile on his face. "If it should ever come to pass, you'd have uncle Thorin."

Fili shook his head. "He has no love for me, that has always been apparent, even a blind fool would see his heart, as cold as it is, only has room for you."

"Oh, Fili," Kili sighed, shaking his head, "you are a fool for thinking that. Thorin loves you as much as he does me or any of the other Dwarves in his service. He would not leave you, or any of the others to die because of some mock favouritism you think you see in him."

"I cannot argue with you," Fili replied and pulled back, finally, after what felt like hours, releasing Kili.

"And you shouldn't," Kili laughed softly, playing with one of the braids nestled in Fili's hair. "Dear brother," he breathed, looking into Fili's ocean eyes. He leaned in, lips just barely brushing Fili's in what could only be described as a ghosting kiss. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Fili silently accepted Kili's apology, melting into the others embrace as they sunk down to their beds. The events of the pass having drained them both. Fili solemnly swearing in the limbo between sleep and wakefulness that if Kili should ever be lost to him, he would follow his brother into oblivion rather than live without him.


End file.
